


happy birthday beautiful

by Raquelita



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Happy Birthday, Love, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, raquel and sergio are the best, raquel the business woman, sergio the boss, serquel, serquel oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquelita/pseuds/Raquelita
Summary: Raquel thought that no one remembered or cared about her birthday
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	happy birthday beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, I made this one shot just earlier and I really liked it, I hope you like it too <33

Raquel woke up and looked at her phone, another day of work she groaned, the only difference today was that it was her birthday. She lived alone in an apartment in Madrid, she moved here after her mother's death because she couldn’t bear staying in that house anymore. She carried on with her morning routine, she got up and hopped into the shower. There was no reason for Raquel to be happy today, yes it was her birthday, but she’s never told anyone at work and everyone else who knew were either dead or didn’t care. 

She got out of the shower and carried on getting ready. She made herself a cup of coffee and accidentally spilled it on herself, “joder” she mumbled to herself and went to go change again, when she returned with clean clothes, it was already time for her to go. Starting the day without her cup of coffee was very frustrating, she always liked to make her own at home and not buy the bland ones at work, the only other place she would get coffee was from the Hanoi, if she walked fast enough, she could probably get a cup before her train. 

She sped walked to the café and got her cup of gratifying coffee, happy, she ran to the train. She took her seat and opened the lid of her cup, ‘the world is against me today’ she thought as she peered at her hot chocolate. 

She drank it, even though it wasn’t what she wanted, but this was sort of her breakfast since she didn’t get a chance to grab anything. She got off the train and walked to her work building, Raquel was an executive assistant at a book publishing company, she’s been working here after she chose not to be a police officer. 

She entered the building and was greeted by Monica the front desk receptionist, 

“good morning Raquel” 

“morning” 

“long night?” 

“long day” she replied and pushed out a tired chuckle 

She walked through the hallways, up the elevator, through more hallways and past other offices but as she suspected, no birthday wishes, it’s not like she expected anyone to say it, but she still felt that little bit of sadness being alone. 

She tiredly walked to the office of her boss which had her office connected to it, when she walked in, her boss shot his head up. 

“good morning” he said with a smile 

She walked past him and muttered a small “hi” in response. 

She walked into her office and plopped herself onto her chair, she wasn’t usually this miserable at work, but today just wasn’t her day. She pulled out her laptop, notebook and pencils and got to work, she first had to tend to the pile of folders on her desk and grabbed one of her pencils and began to swirl it into her hair. 

Midway, she heard a knock on the door, “come in” she said without turning around. She heard someone open the door, walk in and close the door behind them. Angel always came into her office in the morning and gave her an update on more work they had coming in and would always try to ask her out whenever he got the chance, and today, she wasn’t in the mood to deal with it. She shrugged and turned around spitting a cold “what” and she froze, it wasn’t Angel who entered her office, but her boss. 

The pencil she had fastened in her hair fell out and plopped onto the ground, she quickly retrieved it, composed herself and stuttered “M- Mr, Marquina, what are you doing here?” 

Mr. Sergio Marquina was a man about her age, tall, with medium length hair and black rimmed glasses. He was shy and introverted, but a good boss and leader none the less. Raquel just like every other woman in the office had the hots for Mr. Marquina and it didn’t help with her being his assistant and him being her boss. 

Sergio stood awkwardly by the door, hands behind his back, “H- hi” he muttered “I just wanted to pay a visit.” he said “and what do I owe the pleasure” she asked “um I- I just wanted to say happy birthday” he said shyly and looked down at his feet. 

Raquel didn’t speak or move, she thought no one knew about her birthday, but here someone was, her boss wishing her a shy happy birthday. “t-thank you” 

He stepped closer to her and Raquel felt the temperature in the room rise, with each step he took, Raquel’s breathing got heavier. “I have something for you” he said and showed what he had in his hands, he had this small carefully wrapped box and a jar of paper in the other, he handed it to her and she was still frozen in shock. 

“Wow Mr. Marquina, you didn’t have to” she said looking at the gifts “c-can I open them?” she asked 

“Of course,” he replied and excitedly waited for her 

She opened the box first and found a silver necklace with a blue pendant, and on the back of it had the word Palawan engraved on it, she watched how it glimmered and how beautiful the design was. She looked up at him and he explained. 

“W- well I remembered how you talked about always wanting to go to Palawan a-and so I got something Palawan themed for you, before you go and make your wish come true, you know?” he stumbled with his words 

She looked back down at the necklace trying to suppress how big her stupid grin was and the little tears that are threatening to fall because of this sweet man and his sweet gestures. She wiped her tears before they fell and turned her attention to the jar of papers, she took it in her hand and inspected it. 

“What’s in this” she asked 

“Oh uh, the jar is full of your amazing achievements and memorable moments, well just a few of them, I tried to pick some of my favourites, but I couldn’t fit them all” he blushed 

Raquel opened the jar and fished out the first piece of paper she touched, she opened the note and read it. 

“October 14, 2019 Raquel spilled her coffee all over Angels white shirt and tried her hardest to suppress a laugh, but when he left, she let out the most beautiful laugh I’ve ever heard, maybe one day I should let her spill coffee on me” 

She looked up at the shy man blushing waiting for her reaction, she stood up and walked over to him. She was very close to him and could feel his hot breath on her skin, she watched his reaction and he didn’t move so Raquel closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his, he tensed and Raquel grabbed the back of his head and slowly he mirrored her actions, gently cupping her face and kissed her. 

She pulled back, patted him of the chest and whispered a “thank you” she turned around and plopped herself back onto her chair leaving him completely frozen. After a few moments she heard him open the door, and before he closed it, she called “You know, I haven’t had my coffee today. Do you want to grab some?” she heard him exhale like all the air was just knocked out of him, 

“are you going to spill coffee on me?” he joked 

“hmm maybe, but would you mind?” 

“no, not at all” he responded with a laugh and closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it to the end, I hope you enjoyed.  
> kudos and comments would be amazing, and I love replying to you all <33
> 
> You can contact me @lcdp_moneyheist_ on Instagram


End file.
